Pas si innocent(s)
by zarbioide
Summary: Euh... Mü a le feu aux fesses et trompe Shaka avec Angelo. Je vois pas comment résumer cet OS.


**Pas si innocent(s)**

**Disclaimers** : Ils appartiennent toujours à leur auteur sniff

**Résumé **: Euh... Mü a le feu aux fesses et trompe Shaka avec Angelo. Je vois pas comment résumer cet OS

**Couple **: MüxShaka, MüxAngelo, Müx...

**Rating **: M (parce qu'il n'y a pas plus haut)

**Notes de l'auteure** : Petit OS qui passait par là. Je sais que certaines d'entre vous m'ont demandé quand je ferai à nouveau une fic Saint Seiya. Pas pour le moment. C'est pas que je n'aime plus nos petits chevaliers mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et déjà deux autres fics sur le feu (Dix ans et Seconde chance pour ceux que ça intéresse). À moins d'avoir une soudaine inspiration, une nouvelle fic n'est pas prévue. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai encore plein d'idées dans ma petite tête. Il faut juste que je trouve le temps. Sur ce,

Bonne lecture

* * *

Mü ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'étira comme un chat. Il soupira quand il se rendit compte que le lit était vide. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la douche. Shaka était déjà en train de se préparer. Il devait prendre l'avion l'après-midi pour l'Inde. Il partait pour une mission de six semaines. Le Bélier se leva et étira ses muscles endoloris. La nuit avait été peut-être une petit peu trop intense. Qu'importe, six semaines ça risquait d'être long. Mü se dirigea vers la salle de bains et entra dans la douche où se trouvait toujours la Vierge. « Bonjour, murmura le Tibétain en prenant son amant dans ses bras.

_ Bonjour.

_ Tu aurais pu me réveiller.

_ Tu dormais tellement bien que j'ai préféré te laisser ». Mü se serra un peu plus contre Shaka. Il lui embrassait le cou et la clavicule alors qu'une de ses mains lui caressait le ventre avant de descendre beaucoup plus bas. La Vierge ne laissa même pas s'échapper un petit gémissement. Le Tibétain même s'il appréciait le self-control de son amant devait reconnaître qu'une telle maîtrise de soi avait parfois le don de l'agacer. Il commença à frotter son bassin contre celui de l'Indien. Celui-ci sourit. Mü pouvait être si impatient parfois. Shaka se pencha et embrassa le Bélier avant de lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Il accentua les frottements contre le corps de Mü. Il avait bien l'intention de faire craquer le Tibétain avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse perdre la tête. La Vierge se tendit, Mü venait d'introduire un doigt dans son intimité. Le Bélier était terriblement impatient ce matin. L'Atlante se mit à lui embrasser le dos tout en continuant à le caresser. Là, Shaka comprit qu'il était perdu. Il prit appui contre le mur et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Il sursauta quand Mü se mit à lui lécher l'intimité tout en continuant à le caresser. Shaka laissait son corps subir les assauts de son amant, se contentant d'onduler au gré des caresses de celui-ci. Le Bélier, toujours à genoux, fit se retourner son amant. « Tu es magnifique, murmura le Tibétain ». La Vierge lui sourit en lui caressant le visage. L'Indien gémit. L'Atlante l'avait pris en bouche tout en stimulant son point G. Shaka avait laissé sons self-control au placard et ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir. Mü était terriblement inventif ce matin et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Le blond se tendit alors qu'il atteignit l'orgasme, se déversant dans la gorge de son amant. Sentant les jambes de l'Indien flageoler, l'Atlante l'assit sur ses genoux et le câlina jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Shaka profita de la douceur de Mü bien qu'il se doutait que ce n'était pas fini. En effet, il sentait le sexe tendu de son amant pulser contre son intimité. « Ça va, demande le Tibétain ». La Vierge acquiessa. Lentement, l'Atlante souleva le bassin de l'Indien et l'empala sur son sexe. Le Bélier attendit que le blond se soit habitué à sa présence avant de se mettre en mouvement. C'est une chose qu'appréciait Shaka. Même très passionné, Mü était toujours très doux et très attentionné avec son partenaire. L'Indien sentit l'orgasme approcher et lacéra les omoplates de son amant. Le Bélier allait finir par lui faire regretter cette mission en Inde. Mü donna un coup de bassin plus violent qui les mena jusqu'à l'orgasme. Les deux hommes retombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le souffle court. Le Tibétain se retira en douceur et s'assit, Shaka toujours dans ses bras. Ses genoux le brûlaient à force d'avoir frotter sur le sol. Mais il avait préféré ça plutôt que de risquer de se casser la figure en pleine action. « Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude, remarqua la Vierge.

_ On devrait peut-être sortir avant d'être malade.

_ À moi aussi elles vont me sembler longues ces six semaines sans toi ». Mü sourit et resserra son amant contre lui.

* * *

Mü était assis devant son temple et fixait les étoiles. Il soupira. Shaka était en Inde depuis deux jours et il lui manquait terriblement. « Insomnie ? ». Le Bélier leva la tête. Angelo se tenait à côté de lui. « Pas réellement.

_ Ta blonde te manque ?

_ Arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

_ Désolé. Mais avec sa perruque blonde et sa démarche de princesse, j'ai un peu de mal à voir Barbie comme quelqu'un de viril. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

_ Tu peux très bien être viril sans être le croisement d'un bûcheron et d'un pilier de bar. Et puis, tu ne remets jamais en cause la virilité d'Aphro.

_ C'est parce que je l'ai testée, répondit le Cancer avec un sourire entendu ». Le Tibétain secoua la tête. L'Italien était vraiment impossible. « Peut-être que si tu me faisais une démonstration, j'arrêterais d'avoir des doutes, ronronna Angelo en se rapprochant de l'Atlante ». Celui-ci se leva précipitamment. « Bonne nuit Angelo ». Mü alla d'un pas précipité se réfugier dans son temple. Malheureusement pour lui, le Cancer le suivait. L'Italien plaqua le Bélier contre un des piliers. « Je pense que ma nuit sera meilleur si on la passe ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ Je dis non.

_ Et je te rappelle que tu as quelque chose à me prouver.

_ Je n'ai rien à te prouver. Si tu n'arrives pas à me voir comme un homme, c'est ton problème. Pas le mien.

_ En es-tu vraiment sûr, demanda Angelo en se penchant vers Mü ». Avant que le Tibétain n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le Cancer l'embrassait. Et il embrassait bien. C'était passionné voire sauvage. Tout le contraire de Shaka qui était tout en douceur et en retenue. Shaka ! Les neurones de Mü se reconnectèrent et il repoussa violemment Angelo. Il colla une gifle magistrale à l'Italien qui en vit trente-six chandelles. « J'espère que tu as trouvé ça assez viril, car la démonstration s'arrête là ». Le Tibétain s'éloigna mais le Cancer lui courut après. « Je ne crois pas, non, dit Angelo en plaquant à nouveau l'Atlante contre un pilier. En plus, tu as eu l'air de beaucoup apprécier, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa victime ». Et avant que Mü n'ait eu le temps de protester, l'Italien l'embrassait à nouveau. Le Bélier s'accrocha à la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour approfondir leur baiser. Une des mains d'Angelo se fit plus audacieuse et se mit à lui caresser l'entrejambe. Mü ne put retenir un gémissement. Il sentait la main chaude de l'Italien le caresser de manière de plus en plus précise à travers son pantalon de toile pendant que sa langue découvrait les moindres parcelles de sa bouche. Instinctivement, il avait relever une de ses jambes sur la hanche du Cancer. Angelo le souleva avant de le plaquer à nouveau contre le pilier. Les deux hommes frottaient éhontément leurs corps l'un contre l'autre alors que les lèvres du Cancer parcouraient la gorge offerte de Mü. L'Atlante essayait de reconnecter ses neurones mais le côté passionné et animal d'Angelo lui faisait perdre la tête. Si ça continuait, l'Italien allait lui faire l'amour contre un des piliers du temple. « Ça suffit, cria Mü en repoussant violemment le Cancer. On arrête de jouer.

_ Qui t'a dit qu'on jouait ?

_ Toi. Toi qui prend tout comme un jeu ». Angelo s'approcha un peu plus de Mü et fut arrêté par un Crystal Wall. « Pour le moment, continua-t-il, c'est plutôt toi qui joue avec moi. Et si j'en crois ce que je vois, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies réellement envie d'arrêter ». Le Bélier rougit quand il comprit l'allusion. « Et si tu penses à Shaka, je pense que toi et moi sommes assez intelligents pour ne rien lui raconter.

_ Ne rien lui dire ne m'empêchera pas de me sentir coupable. Et puis, ne dévie pas la conversation ». Angelo profita que le Crystal Wall ait disparu pour se rapprocher de Mü. Celui-ci recula et quand le Cancer lui sembla dangereusement proche, il lança un autre Crystal Wall. « Je sais ce que tu veux, cria Mü. Tu veux réussir à me mettre dans ton lit et à m'humilier.

_ Penses-tu que je sois aussi cruel ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je penses ? De toute façon, ça te plaît que tout le monde pense ça.

_ Je m'en tape de ce que les autres pensent de moi.

_ Alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, répondit Angelo en s'approchant de Mü. J'ai du mal à te voir comme un homme viril, comme un homme actif sexuellement, comme quelqu'un étant capable de faire grimper aux rideaux son partenaire.

_ Sincèrement, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

_ Franchement, quand je te vois là, apeuré comme une souris, je me dis que Shaka doit s'ennuyer avec toi ». C'en fut trop pour Mü qui mit son poing dans la figure d'Angelo. « Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles, hurla le Tibétain ». Le Cancer se tenait la mâchoire. Il sentit du sang couler sur sa lèvre. Apparemment, il avait touché un point sensible. Mü le prit par la main et l'entraîna vigoureusement dans sa chambre. « Puisque c'est comme ça, dit le Bélier, déshabille-toi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as très bien entendu. Puisque tu as l'air de douter que je sois un homme, je vais te prouver le contraire. Déshabille-toi ». Angelo resta interdit quelques minutes puis obéit. Mü prit appui sur le bureau et se mit à le fixer intensément. L'Italien se déshabillait de manière extrêmement sensuelle, faisant courir ses mains sur son corps. Le Bélier était hypnotisé par la performance du chevalier. L'Atlante se sentait envoûté par la sensualité animale qui émanait du Cancer. Il déglutit difficilement quand celui-ci fit glisser son boxer, dévoilant un fessier bien rond et une érection plus que conséquente. Mü poussa Angelo sur le lit et s'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il prit le temps de caresser le visage du Cancer avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Sentant l'Italien essayer de passer ses mains sous ses vêtements, le Bélier lui attacha les mains à la tête de lit avec un de ses foulards, usant ainsi de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques. Angelo protesta quand il se sentit entravé. « Je veux être sûr que tu te laisseras faire, murmura l'Atlante à son oreille ». Le Tibétain se releva et ôta sa tunique, révélant ainsi sa peau pâle et son corps musclé. L'Italien sursauta lorsque Mü frôla son érection en se rallongeant sur lui. L'Atlante parcourait le corps du Cancer de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Angelo comprenait ce que Shaka pouvait ressentir. Le Bélier prenait le temps de découvrir ses points sensibles qu'il stimulait jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête. L'Italien se tendit. Mü était en train de le préparer pour la suite et Angelo se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi impatient ni autant apprécié d'être le passif. L'Atlante prit possession de lui avec toute la douceur qui le caractérisait. Très rapidement, les cris du Cancer remplirent le premier temple. L'Italien sentait ses liens lui entamer la chair alors que son corps allait à la rencontre de celui de son amant, s'entraînant l'un l'autre sur la route du plaisir. Les deux hommes crièrent une dernière fois avant de retomber lourdement l'un sur l'autre. Angelo tentait de reprendre une respiration normale alors qu'il venait de vivre l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie.

* * *

Mü s'éveilla en grimaçant. Ses activités nocturnes lui avait laissé quelques courbatures. Il allait retomber dans les bras de Morphée quand une odeur de café vint lui chatouiller les narines. Angelo ! Le Bélier se leva en quatrième vitesse, sauta dans son pantalon avant de débouler dans la cuisine. Angelo se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Il s'était préparé un café et avait fait bouillir de l'eau pour le thé de Mü. Il était en train d'empiler les derniers toasts qu'il avait fait griller. Ses cheveux encore humides témoignaient qu'il avait pris une douche. « Bonjour, dit Mü en s'approchant.

_ Bonjour. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir...

_ Non. C'est très gentil d'avoir préparé tout ça.

_ Par contre, je ne savais pas quel thé tu voulais, alors...

_ Ce n'est pas grave ». Le Tibétain prit du thé blanc à la fraise qu'il fit infuser dans sa tasse et s'installa en face du Cancer. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le Bélier se décida enfin à parler. « Angelo, j'aimerais beaucoup que...

_ Tout ça reste entre nous.

_ Oui. J'aime profondément Shaka et...

_ Tu sais, parfois en amour...

_ S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ta vision de l'amour ». Mü ne vit pas l'éclair de douleur qui traversa le regard d'Angelo. « Très bien, dit le Cancer, je tiendrai ma langue.

_ Parfait. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre dehors mais...

_ La petite teigne va bientôt se réveiller.

_ Il s'appelle Kiki.

_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éterniser de toute façon. J'espère juste qu'on se reverra très bientôt, murmura Angelo à l'oreille du Bélier ». Ce dernier devint rouge comme une tomate. L'Italien s'éloigna en souriant. « Bonjour p'tite teigne, cria-t-il dans le couloir ». Mü se leva alors pour préparer le chocolat chaud de son élève qui allait arriver. « Bonjour maître, dit l'apprenti bélier en se recoiffant.

_ Bonjour Kiki.

_ Dites, pourquoi est-ce que Deathmask était ici ce matin ?

_ Il voulait me demander de vérifier son armure. Et je te rappelle que son nom est Angelo.

_ Et il a pris le petit déjeuner avec vous ?

_ J'étais en train de le préparer quand il est arrivé. Ça n'aurait pas été correct de ne pas l'inviter.

_ Il a dû encore passer la nuit dans un bar pour être aussi matinal ». L'apprenti ne vit pas son maître se crisper à cette remarque. Il se contenta de mordre dans une tartine. Mü avait senti quelque chose se briser en lui. Kiki avait raison, Deathmask était connu pour passer ses nuits à boire et à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait. Et lui, il venait d'être sa nouvelle victime.

* * *

Mü remuait toujours son thé mais celui-ci était froid depuis un petit moment. Il était rentré de Jamir quelques heures auparavant. Kiki était parti avec Shiryû dormir dans le temple de la Balance. Il était seul depuis un moment déjà. Il aurait pu en profiter pour voir Shaka. Mais il n'osait pas affronter la Vierge. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire ? « Bonjour mon cœur. Je suis désolé, mais j'avais tellement le feu aux fesses que j'ai couché avec Angelo ». S'il ne se prenait pas un châtiment du ciel, c'est qu'il était béni des dieux. Et encore, s'il n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit avec Angelo, Shaka lui pardonnerait peut-être. Mais il y était retourné. Et pas qu'une fois ! Heureusement, Angelo avait dû partir en Italie et lui était allé à Jamir pour l'entraînement de Kiki. Il en avait profité pour réfléchir. Il s'était rendu compte que ce qui le reliait à Angelo n'était pas que sexuel. Il avait été séduit par l'Italien et était en train d'en tomber amoureux. Mü se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était à devenir fou. Il aimait Shaka et en même temps, Angelo lui avait ravi le cœur. Le Bélier avait l'impression de sentir son âme se déchirer en deux. Il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir trahi Shaka. Il avait mis tellement de temps à le conquérir, à lui faire comprendre que l'amour même charnel pouvait ne pas être incompatible avec son statut de réincarnation de Bouddha. Shaka lui avait fait confiance. Il ne lui avait pas seulement donné son corps, il lui avait aussi offert son cœur et son âme. Et lui, il avait détruit tout ça. Et pour quoi ? Pour s'envoyer en l'air avec cet Italien de malheur ! Mü soupira. Il se leva et jeta son thé dans l'évier. Il était temps pour lui de recevoir sa sentence. Il espérait seulement que cela soit le plus rapide et le moins douloureux possible.

* * *

Mü gravissait lentement les marches tout en regardant le soleil se coucher sur le Sanctuaire. Il venait de passer les temples du Taureau et des Gémeaux et approchait de celui du Cancer. Il espérait réellement qu'Angelo ne soit pas là. « Bonsoir Mü. ». Et M**** ! « Bonsoir Angelo.

_ Tu montes voir Shaka.

_ Oui ». Mü dépassa Angelo en essayant de paraître calme. Mais son cœur battait bien trop fort. Le Bélier cria. L'Italien l'avait tiré par le poignet avant de le plaquer contre un pilier et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Le Tibétain réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte du Cancer. «Angelo, non.

_ Tu m'as manqué, murmura Angelo en lui embrassant le cou.

_ Angelo, lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

_ Hum, hum ». Les deux hommes se détachèrent. La Vierge se tenait juste derrière eux. « Shaka !... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... euh..., bafouilla Mü.

_ Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

_ Non. Shaka, attends. Attends ! ». L'Indien commença à repartir mais il fut retenu par le Cancer. « Au lieu de partir, tu pourrais te joindre à nous ». Pour appuyer ses dires , l'Italien embrassa la Vierge à pleine bouche devant un Mü qui faillit perdre sa mâchoire. Sous l'intensité du baiser, Shaka ouvrit les yeux. « C'est une invitation très agréable, murmura l'Indien en souriant ». Angelo répondit à son sourire. Shaka passa devant Mü droit comme un i. Le Bélier avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. »Tu viens, lui demanda Angelo ». Mü suivit le Cancer dan son temple. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre. Si Angelo semblait parfaitement détendu, Mü avait envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Quant à Shaka...

« Alors, demanda la Vierge, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Apparemment, notre petit agneau nous apprécie tous les deux. On va donc lui faire plaisir ». Le Cancer obligea le Tibétain à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Ensuite, l'Italien se tourna vers Shaka, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. La Vierge fit glisser ses mains le long du tee-shirt d'Angelo avant de le lui enlever. Mü eut envie de se pincer très fort. Ses deux amants étaient en train de se déshabiller de manière très érotique. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, le Bélier s'installa confortablement et décida de profiter du spectacle qui lui était offert. Les deux hommes s'étaient installés sur le lit et étaient en train de se découvrir mutuellement. La peau ambrée du Cancer contrastait avec celle plus pâle de l'Indien. Mü se sentait de plus en plus excité. Il savait quel effet cela faisait de toucher ces peaux, de les goûter, de se frotter contre elles. Le Bélier se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon et commençait à avoir très chaud. Il retira sa tunique avant de dégrafer son pantalon. Le Tibétain soupira de bien-être. Le spectacle qu'il était en train de regarder était de plus en plus érotique. Shaka dessina des arabesques avec sa langue sur le torse d'Angelo tout en caressant son sexe dressé. L'Atlante vit les lèvres de la Vierge descendre jusqu'à venir embrasser la virilité de l'Italien. L'Indien prit le temps de découvrir son nouvel amant tout en jetant des coups d'œil aguicheurs à Mü. Le Bélier sentit brusquement sa température monter quand il vit Shaka prendre Angelo en bouche. Le Cancer suivait le mouvement imposé et laissait ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure blonde. Mais l'Italien avait du mal à rester passif. Il attrapa les hanches de l'Indien et le prit en bouche. Shaka se retrouva face à Mü qu'il ne cessa de fixer pendant qu'il allait et venait sur la verge d'Angelo. Le Bélier n'en pouvait plus. Il empoigna vigoureusement son sexe qu'il caressa, calquant son rythme sur celui de Shaka. La Vierge délaissa la virilité d'Angelo, le faisant grogner de frustration avant de s'empaler sur lui, toujours face à Mü. L'Indien attendit un moment avant de se mettre en mouvement. Il en profitait pour se caresser tout en aguichant le Bélier. L'Atlante n'y tint plus. Il se leva et retira son pantalon. Il s'approcha de Shaka et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ensuite, il fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou et sur sa clavicule. Il en profita pour jeter un œil à Angelo qui lui sourit d'un air satisfait. L'Atlante reprit possession des lévres de la Vierge. Il s'agenouilla, attrapa les hanches de l'Indien et colla leurs deux bassins, faisant gémir les trois hommes. Mü marqua le torse de Shaka de ses lèvres jusqu'à le prendre en bouche. La Vierge se pencha en arrière et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Il posa sa main sur la nuque du Bélier pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa bouche. Angelo cria. Mü venait d'introduire un doigt dans son intimité. Le Cancer et l'Indien bougeaient leur bassin en rythme à la rencontre des doigts et de la bouche du Tibétain. L'Atlante se releva et s'agenouilla sur le lit. Il obligea Shaka à s'allonger sur Angelo et observa les deux hommes. Ils lui renvoyèrent une image des plus érotiques qui était un véritable appel à le luxure. Mü pénétra Angelo. Il s'allongea sur les deux hommes et les embrassa l'un après l'autre. Le Bélier se mit en mouvement doucement. Il glissa sa main entre son corps et celui de Shaka et le caressa. Angelo avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Il était en train de faire l'amour avec deux hommes beaux comme des dieux. Et ce n'était pas seulement leurs coups de reins qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Les lèvres des deux hommes parcouraient sa bouche, son visage et son cou, l'embrassant, le léchant, le mordillant. Le Cancer était aussi excité par les gémissements de Shaka et les regards incendiaires de Mü. Leurs cris résonnèrent dans le temple et, s'ils avaient pu, les visages sur les murs se seraient bouché les oreilles. Le Bélier donna un dernier coup de reins qui entraîna la jouissance des trois hommes.

Mü se rallongea sur les deux hommes. Après avoir repris leurs esprits, le Tibétain et le Cancer se retirèrent et s'allongèrent côte à côte, l'Italien se retrouvant ainsi entre l'Atlante et la Vierge. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se caresser jusqu'à ce que Mü rompe le silence : « J'espère que tu es maintenant convaincu que nous sommes des hommes ». Angelo sourit. « Il y a quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir. Vous voir à l'action tous les deux. Vu l'aperçu que vous venez de me donner, je me dis que ça risque d'être intéressant ». Le Bélier jeta un coup d'œil à Shaka. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, il n'était pas sûr que la vierge soit d'accord. Pour toute réponse, l'Indien embrassa le Cancer puis le Tibétain. Puis, les deux hommes fondirent sur le torse de l'Italien qu'ils maltraitèrent tout en se caressant mutuellement. Mü délaissa Angelo pour s'occuper de Shaka. Cela faisait plus de six semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son amant et il avait hâte de le retrouver. Le Bélier allongea la Vierge et le recouvrit de son corps. Il prit le temps de marquer la peau veloutée qu'il aimait tant. L'Indien ondulait sous les assauts répétés de l'Atlante. L'Italien s'était installer à côté d'eux, les matant sans aucun complexe. Devant l'érotisme que dégageaient les deux hommes, le Cancer avait senti l'excitation l'envahir à nouveau. Il commença à se caresser tout en fixant Mü qui faisait une fellation à Shaka. Le Bélier retrouva les lèvres de l'Indien qui inversa leur position. La Vierge embrassa fougueusement le Tibétain avant de parcourir son corps de ses lèvres. Shaka titilla le nombril du Tibétain avant de s'attarder sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. L'Indien fit languir l'Atlante avant de le prendre en bouche. Il voulait se venger des six semaines de frustration qu'il avait vécues en Inde. Mü se tendit. Shaka était en train de le préparer pour la suite. Le Bélier se sentait de plus en plus impatient. L'Indien était en train de le rendre fou de désir. Le Tibétain sentait son excitation devenir d'autant plus grande qu'il voyait Angelo se caresser, gémissant son plaisir à son oreille. Mü se mordit la lèvre quand Shaka le fit sien et gémit quand celui-ci se mit en mouvement. Le Bélier se fit plus haletant alors que la Vierge le caressait au rythme de ses coups de reins. L'Atlante tendit le bras vers l'Italien l'invitant à se joindre à eux. Le Cancer embrassa le Tibétain avant de s'attaquer à sa gorge, son torse et son ventre délicieusement musclé. La main d'Angelo rejoignit celle de Shaka sur le sexe de Mü alors que le Cancer frottait sa propre érection sur la hanche du Tibétain. L'Italien prit le Bélier en bouche tout en préparant le blond à sa venue. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de l'invitation de l'Atlante. Angelo rejoignit donc les deux hommes, calant ses coups de reins sur ceux de Shaka. Mü suivait les mains de l'Italien sur le torse pâle de la Vierge. Celui-ci avait posé ses mains sur celles du Cancer. Le Tibétain gémit plus fort quand les deux hommes se mirent à le caresser. Il fixait ses deux amants qui s'embrassaient tout en lui lançant des regards enflammés. Jamais il ne pourrait choisir entre ces deux hommes. Shaka représentait le calme, la douceur et la réflexion, Angelo, l'impulsivité, la passion et les plaisirs terrestres. Et Mü avait besoin de tout ça. La Vierge s'allongea sur le Tibétain suivant les mouvements de hanches de l'Italien qui imposait son rythme. L'Indien se dit que Bouddha avait eu tort de délaisser les plaisirs de la chair surtout quand ceux-ci étaient aussi divins. Le blond se tendit entraînant la jouissance de l'Atlante et du Cancer.

Mü reposait entre Shaka et Angelo. La Vierge avait la tête posée sur son torse alors que l'Italien était niché dans son cou. Le Bélier se sentait heureux mais aussi terriblement fatigué. Il étouffa un bâillement. « On dirait que notre agneau a envie de dormir, remarqua le Cancer.

_ Vous m'avez épuisé.

_ C'est de ta faute.

_ Comment ça, c'est de ma faute ?

_ Angelo a raison, c'est à cause de toi si on se retrouve dans cette situation, ajouta Shaka.

_ Mais...

_ D'ailleurs, je pense que tu mérites un punition, suggéra l'Italien.

_ Une punition, bafouilla le Bélier.

_ Oui, une punition très sévère, renchérit la Vierge ». Et pour appuyer ses dires, il embrassa l'Atlante. Mü soupira, sentant les bouches et les mains de son amant sur son corps. Ceux-ci étaient en train d'éveiller son désir comme jamais. Le Bélier cria. Il avait senti une langue sur son sexe. Des lèvres vinrent s'ajouter ainsi qu'une seconde langue. Le Tibétain sentait les bouches de ses amants se mélanger sur sa virilité. Il commença à onduler son bassin. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Angelo s'assit au milieu du lit, assit Mü sur ses genoux dos à lui et le pénétra en douceur. Shaka les rejoignit et s'empala sur le sexe du bélier. Les trois hommes se mirent en mouvement en même temps. Ainsi nichée entre les corps du Cancer et de la Vierge, Mü se dit qu'il était en train de vivre la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Et il espérait bien en vivre d'autres. Et tant pis pour ce que diraient les autres !

* * *

Mü ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait des courbatures absolument partout. Il avait refermé les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Pas tout de suite. Il se colla contre le corps chaud à côté de lui. Il reconnut l'odeur de jasmin et de lotus de Shaka. Il prit la main qui était sur son ventre et la mit sur son torse, s'enroulant dans le bras. Mais ce n'était pas la main de Shaka. Elle était plus grande et plus calleuse, comme celle d'Angelo. Angelo ! Mü ouvrit un œil. Le Cancer était là qui le regardait avec la Vierge. « On dirait que notre agneau a du mal à se réveiller, constata Angelo.

_ C'est vrai que sa nuit a été agitée, ajouta Shaka. Par quoi veux-tu commencer, demanda-t-il à Mü. Un bon petit déjeuner ou un bain chaud ?

_ Un bain me semble une bonne idée, sourit l'Italien.  
_ Mais est-ce que ta baignoire est assez grande pour trois ?

_ Voyons Shaka, tu devrais pourtant le savoir ». Mü ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre les deux hommes. Il ne voulait ni bain, ni petit déjeuner. Il voulait juste profiter de la chaleur des deux hommes qu'il aimait.


End file.
